La Llegada de un verdadero Heroe
by rinkashimidoari
Summary: Tras la derrota de Augustine Delsin y sus amigos continúan sus vidas bueno solo Eugene y Fetch, Delsin por su parte continua haciendo de heroe de seattle hasta que un accidente ocurre y rejuvenece a este dandole la oportunidad de cumplir uno de los pocos deseos que queria su amiga/madre Betty. Emparejamiento indefinido


xXPROLOGOXx

X-como comenzó todo-X

Nuestra historia comienza con la llegada de cierto peli castaño de ojos color miel (nota del autor: la verdad no soy muy bueno para describir personajes pero are el intento :P si me equivoco en alguna descripción ponerla en los comentarios por favor bien sigamos :D ) llegando después de un largo vuelo al aeropuerto de parís Francia este era nada más ni nada menos que Delsin Rowe , un chico de 27 años, o , bueno así sería si no hubiese ocurrido cierto incidente que lo ha hecho rejuvenecer hasta aparentar de unos 16 a 15 años pero eso es otra historia que se contara más adelante ahora centrémonos por qué el viajo hasta un país extranjero.

FLASHBACK 1 HACE UN MES:

Afueras de Seattle: Reserva Akomish 16:21 PM

Vemos al castaño reunido con dos personas más en una sala de tamaño medio con sillas amontonadas en pila en una de las esquinas (para que se hagan una idea es la sala donde despierta Delsin después del interrogatorio de Augustine), bueno lo importante no es el lugar si no las personas reunidas en este y la conversación que se lleva acabo.

El primero de las dos es un joven que no aparenta más de 26 a 24 años pelo negro , usa anteojos y lleva un traje formal con zapatos de punta metálica este es Eugene sims un chico gamer que ahora es dueño de una gran compañía de electrónica por no decir una de las más populares.

La segunda es una chica con un atractivo notable tiene unos 27 años de edad pelo morado corto , lleva una gabardina blanca blusa blanca, pantalones jeans negro y unas botas café, lleva un piercing en su labio y , esta es Abigail Walker o como todos la conocemos Fetch una oficial de policía reconocida por detener varias zonas de narcotráfico. Su rostro lleva una expresión entre serena y divertido por lo que les acaba de contar el castaño de gorro rojo.

Delsin: bueno y eso fue todo lo que ocurrido para que me pasara esto que piensan ustedes-dice este con una expresión seria pero si se fija bien se puede ver que en su tono sonaba algo….¿avergonzado? pues si nos ponemos en su situación nos sentiríamos igual ya que sus compañeros se notaban que apenas aguantaban la risa-

-Eugene que fue el primero de salir del estupor y la gracia de la situación tomo la palabra-pff…HAHAHA ya ya disculpa Delsin pero es bastante gracioso de verdad estas cosas solo te pasan a ti tío te advertimos que si seguías tratando de acabar por completo los…..''restos del DUP de Augustine'' te ibas a encontrar algo que no te gustaría pero quién lo diría a veces actúas igual de imprudente que siempre-El mencionado ante esto solo se cruza de brazo y voltea la mirada para que no vean su cara que denotaba vergüenza rabia y fastidio-

Fetch: Anda pero si sigues siendo el mismo capullo de siempre, la verdad ya me esperaba esto….hahahaha pero enserio que eres idiota a veces- El castaño ahora mucho más avergonzado que antes solo empieza a murmurar cosas casi inaudibles para sus compañeros solo alcanzaron a oír ''estúpidos compañeros que no valoran lo que uno hace por ellos''-hahhah..ejem-Fetch se aclara la garganta antes de hablar por lo que los otros dos regresan la mirada fija en lo que va a decir-bien retomando la seriedad que planeas hacer Delsin sé que Eugene podría tratar de buscar cómo ayudarte con tu…..problema pero le llevaría demasiado tiempo y por lo que se tú no puedes andar por ay de vago sin hacer nada salvo seguir pateándole el culo a los narcotraficantes , ex soldados del DUP, ladrones , criminales etc.

Eugene: concuerdo con Abi sabes que yo buscaría alguna manera para ayudarte con eso pero el trabajo y los quehaceres de la casa tan bien son agobiantes-dice este serio pero preocupado por cómo están las cosas-

Fetch:*suspiro*…va yo digo que debiste tomar nuestro consejo de retomar tu vida y con la oportunidad que se te presenta no podrías tener una mejor oportunidad

Delsin: Ey ey yo no soy de esos chivatazos que o asientan cabeza(se casan) o se anclan a una vida de papeleo (trabajar para los que no entendieron las indirectas xd) sin embargo…..pensándolo bien una de las cosas que quería Betty era que yo retomara mis estudios…tal vez solo tal vez… pueda cumplir ese deseo de ella-Eugene y Fetch bajaron la cabeza con tristeza ya que sabían bien lo importante que era esa señora para Delsin casi como una madre (importante: en esta historia han transcurrido alrededor de 4 años y en ese tiempo Betty fue diagnosticada con cáncer pulmonar al no poder llevar una atención médica necesaria pese a la ayuda de Fetch Eugene y los esfuerzos de Delsin no pudieron hacer nada más para ayudarla y pues eso solo le quería añadir más trama a la historia x,d ah y si todos continuaron con sus vidas ''normales'' aun siendo conductores salvo Delsin que sigue apañado a ser un héroe y protegerlos a todos) –

Fetch: aun la extrañas por lo que veo-voltea a mirar a Delsin – y …si sería muy grato de tu parte hacer eso por ella-Eugene asiente ante esto en acción de apoyo hacia la idea/consejo de Fetch y vuelve su mirada al castaño-

Delsin: *toma un poco de aire levanta la mirada y prosigue a dar su respuesta*bueno pero aun así soy un conductor bastante conocido por aquí y dudo que alguien no me reconozca acá ya que pase casi toda mi vida viviendo junto a ellos.

Eugene: Eso lo puedo arreglar yo puedo modificar algunos datos de ti en específico tu apellido y tus estatus más tu edad para que asistas a una escuela en el extranjero –se acomoda los lentes-además de conseguirte una beca para educación superior o alguna carrera profesional , esto porque como se ve tu metabolismo se va a desarrollar normalmente por lo que se ve .

Delsin: gracias Eugene y si les soy sincero no eh sentido muchos cambios bueno físico sí, pero , con mis poderes estoy a todo dar es más creo que adquirid mejoras –tras este comentario levanta un poco el brazo y lo que sucedió a continuación dejo sorprendido a sus socios ya que se transformó básicamente en uno de los ángeles que Eugene invoca solo que la armadura y el casco están adaptados al cuerpo de Delsin-

Fetch y Eugene: ahh…impresionante/increíble-fueron los únicos comentarios que salieron de sus bocas-

*después de un minuto con una Fetch y Eugene recuperados de la impresión y un Delsin ya sin esa transformación todo transcurrió con normalidad en una conversación tranquila de temas varios la mayoría de cómo se desarrollaría la educación del oji miel tanto estaban sumidos en su conversación que no se percataron de lo tarde que se había hecho*

Eugene: bien Delsin ya déjame las cosas legales a mí y a Fetch para tu viaje que te iras a estudiar ah parís asique vete preparando para dentro de 3 semanas te vas vale

Delsin: Claro bueno nuevamente les doy gracias no se que seria de mi si no estuvieran ustedes –sonríe y les da un abrazo-

Fetch: si si probablemente serias todo un capullo sin nosotros –se separa del abrazo igual que Eugene ,después ambos se despiden y retoman a sus hogares y a sus respectivos trabajos en el caso de Eugene ya que Fetch había terminado su turno temprano, dejando a un Delsin pensando en cómo será su vida de ahora en adelante-

Delsin : *suspira y se va a su cuarto* ya que mañana a comenzar a estudiar….aunque presiento que las cosas se pondrá muy interesantes al llegar haya –con ese último comentario el castaño se tira con pesadez a su cama y queda completamente rendido en los brazos de Morfeo sin saber que lo que dijo no está más alejado de la verdad-

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Delsin: bueno aquí comienza mi nueva vida –sin mas empieza a caminar rumbo al departamento que le reservo Fetch para prepararse para su primer día de clase-

-o-

Yyyyy Corten valla para ser solo el prólogo de mi primer fic me parece que no quedo tan mal .w. bueno espero sus reviews y preguntas que dicen continuo la historia o no también estaba pensando en un fic crossover de naruto y elsword donde este tendrá los poderes y habilidades del zorro Eun bueno a los que saben de qué hablo, bueno hasta entonces bye bye :DDDDD.


End file.
